African Buffalo
The African Buffalo, also known as the Cape Buffalo, is considered one of the most aggresive and dangerous animals of the African continent. It is a member of the bovine family. Males are larger than females, weighing in at around 900 kg. Females however only reach 500 kg. The only members of the bovine family that exceed the cape buffalo in size is the American Bison and the gaur. Description The African, or Cape, buffalo is the only African species of the large international Bovidae family, which includes the American bison and European domesticated cattle. The native habitat of the African buffalo is the savannah of central and southern Africa. Although these animals can survive under all sorts of conditions found within this region, their ideal habitat is an open area containing high grassy thickets and the occasional tree for cover, with access to a permanent supply of water and mud for wallowing. The buffalo grazes on a wide assortment of savannah grasses. Its long, prehensile tongue allows it to consume the taller, coarse grass usually avoided by other herd animals. The African buffalo roams in large herds. Each herd has an established range that rarely overlaps with the ranges of other buffalo. The social behavior among buffalo is highly cooperative; for instance, if a herd crosses into a solitary bull's territory, that bull will lead the herd through its land and then allow the next bull to take over at the boundary. At rest, related animals within a herd will often lie with their backs touching or with chins propped on each other's backs. In the open spaces of the African savannah, buffalo herds can often contain 500 to 2,000 individuals. Because of their relatively large size and need for space, they are kept in much smaller groups in captivity. African buffalos tend to be quiet animals, except for grunts and bellows during the mating season. On the whole, the African buffalo is rather placid, except when it is injured or threatened. When threatened, the buffalo will aggressively shake its head, presenting its formidable horns to its opponent. An angry buffalo will also stamp its feet and charge. In a herd, this behavior is contagious; one enraged buffalo can quickly upset the other animals. With poor eyesight and hearing, these animals depend greatly upon their keen sense of smell, which can detect a predator 800 feet away. Although adult buffalo, weighing in at over 1,000 pounds, are generally safe from attack, they will vigorously protect their young from such predators as lions and hyenas. On occasion, their thick hides enable them to escape through dense thornbushes that would deter most animals. At a speed of up to 35 mph, buffalo are capable of outrunning a pursuing lion, but can be ambushed in spite of this since it is difficult for them to get up to speed quickly. Only lions are capable of bringing down a healthy adult buffalo, and even then they run a considerable risk of being treed, gored, or trampled by an enraged herd. Zoo Tycoon The African Buffalo is an adoptable animal whose main biome is savannah. It requires a large amount of space and is very social. It is possible to make this coexist with other savannah animals like zebra, gazelle, rhinoceros, and the elephant. It is very strong, able to destroy certain kinds of fences. It is one of the few animals that can't be killed by the emperor penguin. Zoo Tycoon 2 "The only surviving member of the genus syncerus." - Animal Panel description. The African Buffalo can be acquired through the African Adventure expansion pack. In this game, the African buffalo's main habitat are the wetlands, which is actually quite accurate to its real-life counterpart. Another similarity is that they also tolerate the savannah biome, and they can swim. Though it is able to be hunted by a single large predator, the buffalo is more than capable of scaring away predators such as the African Wild Dog, Cheetah, and even the African Lion. The only modern day predator it does not scare is the Nile Crocodile. They travel in herds after most of the individuals have mated. They are adoptable at a half star fame rating, which is odd because it is one of the Big 5 (which also includes African Elephants, Lions, Leopard, and the White Rhinoceros; it is also one of the most famous African animals. Category:Wetlands animals Category:Ungulates Category:Mammals Category:African Adventure animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Zoo Tycoon animals Category:African animals Category:Herbivores Category:Bovids Category:Animals Category:Official animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Savannah animals Category:Unlockable animals Category:Official Unlockable Animals Category:African Ungulates Category:African Herbivores Category:African Mammals Category:Zoo Tycoon DS animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon DS Animals